


Serrah Hardass

by Talvi (inn_havi)



Series: Stories of Thedas [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inn_havi/pseuds/Talvi
Summary: Stories of Thedas writing challenge day 10/31
Series: Stories of Thedas [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086773
Kudos: 5





	Serrah Hardass

**Author's Note:**

> Stories of Thedas writing challenge day 10/31

“Oh come on!”

“I said no!”

Marion perked up from her book that she was reading while laying with her knees hung over the arm of her chair, listening to the two voices. Anders and Carver? What was going on?

“It would only be for the night!” Anders pushed, the voices stopping in the main hall.

“That’s too long,” Carver pushed back. “Any amount of time is too long because it’s  _ not allowed _ !”

“Hey!” Marion called from her study. “What’s going on out there?” There was a moment of silence. “Hello-o?”

“Sister!” Oh, finally, a response. Carver opened the door into her study, the Hawke siblings out of his Templar armor and into everyday clothes. He was off duty.

“Wassup?” She asked, leaning her head back to look at him upside-down. “Got a problem?”

“With your ridiculous  _ boyfriend _ , yes!” He rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers, sighing. “Tell him that he doesn’t need any chains from the Templars.”

“What?” She raised an eyebrow, not understanding what he was saying. “What do you-oh.” It hit her then. “Love?” She called, swinging her legs over to place her feet on the ground and standing, placing her copy of Hard in Hightown in her seat before making her way to the two boys. “You probably should’ve just asked me to do it.”

Anders, leaning against the doorframe, looked at her with a bit of a pout. He extended a hand out, taking her by the waist and bringing her in close. “But then it wouldn’t be a  _ surprise _ , love.”

“Oh Andraste’s tits-” Carver cut himself off, obviously stressed. “Why must you include me in these affairs?”

“Just let him borrow the chains. Or we can find something from the Guards or whatever.” Marion smiled sarcastically at her brother, who groaned in response and walked past them.

“Find something else for your roleplaying adventures. I’m going to the market.”

“Grab us some rope or something while you’re out!” Marion called, chuckling at the slam of the front door in response. Hardass.


End file.
